Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Archives: 2004 | 2005 | 2006 January 7 Nominate: "All Good Things..." -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 03:11, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Picard and Q in 2395.]] "All Good Things..." was the 25th episode of the seventh season and series finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Following an evening date at the holodeck, Worf and Troi walk back towards Troi's quarters. When Worf is about to kiss her goodnight, Captain Picard, dressed in his bathrobe, walks out of the turbolift, disoriented. Upon asking which date it is, he tells them he is moving back and forth through time. Discussing the situation with Counselor Troi, Picard suddenly finds himself 25 years in the future, at his vineyard. After a short moment of disorientation, he goes on tying the vines. A pleasant surprise, Geordi decided to pay him a visit, coming all the way from Rigel III. He admits Leah told him of Picard's Irumodic Syndrome, and Picard tells him it takes years for the Syndrome to run its course. January 14 Nominate: Rene Auberjonois -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 19:24, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Rene Auberjonois is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for portraying Constable Odo on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He has also directed many episodes of the series. Rene also appeared as Col. West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, although his scenes were initially cut for the film's theatrical release. He also made guest appearances as Ezral in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Oasis". Rene Auberjonois has been performing on the Broadway stage since the late 1960s, beginning with a revival of William Shakespeare's King Lear that ran from November 1968 through February 1969 with a total of 72 performances. During those same exact months, Auberjonois performed in another Broadway play called A Cry of Players, co-starring future DS9 guest star Frank Langella. In 1972, Auberjonois co-starred with Stephen McHattie in a production of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. January 21 Nominate: Klingon -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 20:19, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ---- )]] The Klingons (Klingonese: tlhIngan) are a humanoid warrior species that originates from the planet Qo'noS (pronounced Kronos), an M-class planet. One of the major powers of the galaxy, the Klingons are a proud, tradition-bound people who value honor and combat. The aggressive Klingon culture has made them an interstellar military power to be respected and feared. Klingons believe that they have the instinctive ability to look an opponent in the eye and see the intent to kill. The Klingon Empire was founded some time in the ninth century AD by Kahless the Unforgettable, who performed many heroic feats including the unification of the Klingon people when he killed the tyrant Molor. Kahless came to be revered in Klingon society to the point of near-deification, and many aspects of Klingon culture came to revolve around emulation of Kahless's life. January 28 Nominate: Khan Noonien Singh -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 19:01, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ---- ]] Khan Noonien Singh (or simply, Khan), was a genetically-engineered Human and the most prominent tyrant of the late-20th century Eugenics Wars on Earth. Khan reappeared with a cadre of Augment followers in the 23rd century and became a notorious enemy of James T. Kirk. Records of the period, including Khan's origins, are vague. He was the product of a secret selective-breeding and genetic engineering program, based on the eugenic philosophy that held improving the capabilities of a man improved the entire Human race. Augments produced by the program possessed physical strength and analytical capabilities superior to ordinary Humans, and were created from a variety of Earth's ethnic groups. Khan's background was suspected to be Sikh, from the northern region of India. February 4 Nominate: Tholian -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa (talk) 17:29, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ---- , a Tholian (2268)]] The Tholians were an extremely xenophobic, non-humanoid race with a propensity for precision, native to the Alpha Quadrant. In 2152 the Tholians made an unusual move and traveled far beyond their territory and actively sought to possess a 31st Century time-travel pod discovered by the Earth starship ''Enterprise''. Four Tholian starships intercepted and disabled the Vulcan cruiser Tal'Kir, while it waited to rendezvous with Enterprise. They would, in turn, attack and defeat the Suliban fleet that was in pursuit of the arriving Earth ship. They would then successfully remove the pod from Enterprise's possession, only to have the pod return to its proper timeline moments later. February 11 Guinan was the mysterious bartender at Ten Forward, the lounge aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. She was well known for her wise counsel which had proven invaluable many times. She was an El-Aurian, a race of "listeners" who were scattered by the Borg. Q, however, once suggested that there is far more to her than could be imagined. One can only speculate as to the meaning of this. Guinan was born some time before Earth's late 19th century on the El-Aurian homeworld. When she was a child, she had a Tarkassian razorbeast as an imaginary friend. When she was troubled she'd talk to it, and she enjoyed just curling up on his warm belly. As she grew older, she found that she talked to it less and less, but the idea always remained. February 18 Nominate: Kurn -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa (talk) 20:36, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Kurn was a Klingon warrior, the son of Mogh and younger brother to Worf. His true family name was kept secret until 2366, when Mogh was accused of being a traitor. Kurn later supported Gowron during the Klingon Civil War, and afterwards gained a seat on the Klingon High Council. However, he fell from grace when Worf refused to support the Klingon invasion of Cardassia. To regain his honor, his memory was wiped and he assumed a new identity. Kurn was not a year old when his father Mogh left Qo'noS for Khitomer with his wife and older son Worf. However, because Kurn was so young, he was left in the care of Lorgh, a family friend. After his family was presumed killed at the Khitomer Massacre, Lorgh accepted Kurn as his own son. Kurn did not know his true family until he reached the Age of Ascension. Kurn eventually joined the Klingon Defense Forces and rose to the rank of commander. February 25 Nominate: Tuvix -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa (talk) 21:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Tuvix was the result of a transporter accident on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], combining Lieutenant Tuvok and Neelix in 2372. The accident was the conclusion to an away mission to collect some orchid samples. Only one molecular pattern rematerialized, and formed a healthy organism combining everything regarding Tuvok and Neelix, including organs, enzymes, and memories. According to the Doctor, Tuvix also possessed: "...Tuvok's sense of intellectual superiority, and Neelix's annoying ebullience." Despite repairs having just been made to the transporter, no fault could be found in the logs at the time of the accident. March 11 Nominate: Delta Flyer -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa (talk) 19:19, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ---- The Delta Flyer was a unique Starfleet shuttlecraft constructed by the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant in 2375. The vessel was designed to handle environments that would be too hazardous for a standard shuttlecraft. The vessel was a blend of Starfleet and Borg technology, designed in collaboration between B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Tuvok, Harry Kim and Seven of Nine. It featured an ultra-aerodynamic tetraburnium alloy hull, retractable warp nacelles, parametallic hull plating, unimatrix shielding, and a Borg-inspired weapon system, including photonic missiles. To Paris' disappointment, the addition of dynametric tailfins was denied by Tuvok.